


its a very tiny risk that i'm willing to face

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Dad Date, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, they never showed what happened after face the music so this is canon guys, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: after the events of face the music, bill and ted still have a lot to figure out
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	its a very tiny risk that i'm willing to face

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again for the garbage summary but i hope u enjoy this fic! the title is from the song 'annie oakley' by miniature tigers and i thought it fit pretty well :-)

Quite a few things had changed around San Dimas since Billie and Thea had saved the universe and all of reality with their song. For starters, the princesses had decided to go through with the divorce, as hard as they had tried to make it work, things still didn’t feel right. After they parted ways with Bill and Ted, the princesses went off to pursue their respective dreams, with Jo joining an all-female metal band, and Elizabeth traveling abroad, wanting to see more of the world without the pressure of touring. Billie and Thea opted to stay in San Dimas with their dads, seeing as their band had started to gain a little traction.

Eight months after the divorce had been finalized, Ted shuffled nervously into Billie’s room and plopped on their bed where they were sitting, and after taking a shaky breath, announced he was gay.

Billie cocked their head curiously, “Dad, I am most honored that you would want to share this information with me, but I know, didn’t you and Uncle Bill have a thing?”

Ted blinked, confused. “No… no we’ve never- what makes you think that?” He asked, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter with every word.

Billie shrugged, “I dunno you two have just always seemed close, like you’re way closer with Uncle Bill than you ever were with mom, I just always assumed you two had been a thing when you were younger, that was Thea’s theory at least. I thought you two might have been having an affair, but Thea thought it was far too heinous for you guys.”

Ted sat with his mouth hanging slightly open, a little shocked at how casually Billie was discussing this, and given their and Thea’s theory he was a little nervous to share this next bit of information, but he had to get it off of his chest.

“Well, I mean I’ve always kinda had a thing for him, but I don’t think its mutual. I mean we both married babes, so I never really got my hopes up.” Ted admitted, fidgeting with his hands.

Billie’s eyes widened and sat up, a bright look in their eyes. “Dude! You totally have to ask him out! I’m sure you two would have a most extraordinary time together.” they exclaimed, already pulling out their phone to text Thea that their theory was partially true.

Ted shifted uncomfortably, he did like the idea of going out with Bill, he was just scared of what would happen if Bill didn’t feel the same way.

Billie seemed to pick up on his anxiety and patted his arm reassuringly “Even if it doesn’t work out how you like, you two will still be friends, you guys have known each other for like, ever and I doubt one awkward interaction will ruin your friendship.” They paused, thinking for a moment, “and if it does work out, you’ll be a most adorable couple.”

Ted couldn’t help but grin, Billie was right, he felt more confident in his plan. “Thank you, Billie, you truly are a most excellent wingman as well as a most outstanding kid.”

Billie rolled their eyes and smiled, “Of course dad.”

Ted got up to leave and presumably psych himself up, and Billie quickly shot a text to Thea.

**dude!! my dad totally has a crush on your dad**

Thea replied almost immediately

**no way! mine totally does too**

**we should set them up!**

**definitely B)**

Billie grinned, they had a good feeling about this.

——————

It took Ted a week and two days to get himself ready to ask Bill out.

When he was finally ready, he once again went to Billie for help.

“Dad, there is no way you’re gonna ask him out over the phone! It is most informal.” Billie chastised from a chair they were lounging on in the corner of Ted’s room, the two were in the middle of a debate of whether asking Bill out over the phone was the right move.

Ted, who had flopped across his bed and had his face buried in his hands, grumbled in frustration. He had never been good with confrontation, it made him anxious, and when he was anxious, he tended to fumble his words which only made him more anxious. He also tended to over-think things when he was anxious, this was one of those anxiety fueled over-thinking episodes.

“Come on dude, I’ll help you through it. First, we gotta figure out an outfit, and then just go over to his house, you pop the question and bam! You’ve got a hot date with Uncle Bill.”

Ted sighed, but gave in, it was better to face his fears he figured, even if this was a most heinous circumstance. He was excited at the idea of going on a date with Bill, but he was trying not to get his hopes up.

After 3 failed attempts at putting together an outfit that passed Billie’s judgement, they finally settled on a pair of dark jeans, a faded Van Halen t-shirt, and a flannel.

“Now, do you know what you’re gonna say?” Billie asked, already planning how their dad could ask Uncle Bill out.

“Not exactly, I am most egregiously unprepared for this.” Ted chuckled nervously.

“Well, you can’t exactly plan how these things will go, so all I can really suggest is just to ask him if he’d like to go to dinner with you.”

Ted nodded slowly, he felt a little silly for being so nervous, it was just Bill, he had known him for as long as he could remember, but he had also had a huge crush on him for as long as Ted could remember. He took a deep breath.

“Ready?” Billie asked.

“Ready.” Ted replied, heading for the door.

—————

Thea was sat in the living room, zoning out to another episode of The Office while Bill was busy in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make himself a grilled cheese without burning it.

Her phone suddenly lit up with a text from Billie that simply read **he’s on his way!!** Thea’s eyes widened, and she quickly paused the tv, and moved to the couch across from her that was closer to the front door.

Not long after, she heard the doorbell ring, followed by the sound of her dad making his way through the house to open the door. Thea strained her ears to try and hear what they were saying, when her phone buzzed with another text from Billie. **has anything happened yet??** Thea shot back a quick **nothing yet** and continued her (attempted) eavesdropping.

She could still only pick out words and phrases like “most honored” and “an excellent night”, Uncle Ted seemed to be stuttering a lot. There was a brief pause before Thea was finally able to hear a full sentence, this time from her dad.

“Of- of course! Dude that sounds like a most bodacious evening, how’s Saturday work?”

This response was followed with some more excited chatter from the two of them until Ted finally left. Thea grinned and informed Billie of this most amazing news. Bill wandered into the living room with a dazed smile on his face, and flopped onto the couch across from Thea.

“So,” she started tentatively, “what was that all about?”

“I uh, I have a date.” Bill murmured, “with Ted.”

**Author's Note:**

> aa i hope that wasn't too ooc :,)) idk why but for some reason writing dialogue for older bill and ted is so much harder, anyways i'm working on chapter two as i type this so it'll be updated very soon!!
> 
> ( this fic is also very much inspired by 'in the tradition of love' by sanctimonials!! here's a link to it because its such a cute read and i love it so much https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166109 )


End file.
